Max After
by DreamerGirl2245
Summary: Iggy and the Flock give Max songs to hear to let her see how she had been since Fang left could all this lead to Max finding who she was supposed to be with. NOT a songfic. I cut it short. Lost the flair of it all.
1. Haunted

Max was listening to a song Iggy had told her too. He had said it fit her the last week perfectly as she listened she put her own things in. And at some points she would remeber thing angel told her people thought.

* * *

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
but I never thought I'd live to see it break

* * *

_Max had always known Fang and her were walking on glass when it come to the "love" but she never thought he would really leave the flock and her._

_

* * *

_

It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

* * *

_It all came down on Max then her and fang's "love", the flock, their very lives, could just be a big mistake. She can't even trust her own mind now because every time she does memories of _HIM_ take her over. Without him it was all too quite for her and it was SO dark._

_

* * *

_

Oh, holding my breath  
won't lose you again  
something's made your eyes go cold

* * *

_Max held her breath because even breathing hurt her now. If he ever came back she would never let him go again. But for the last month when ever she would look into his eyes they were colder to her._

_

* * *

_

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

* * *

_He couldn't just leave her like this it's just wrong all she could do now days was sleep, eat, and cry. She didn't even go to the bathroom she had no clue haw she did that. She thought she knew him, thought she knew that he loved her, but she had been VERY wrong as far as she knew he didn't even look back._

_

* * *

_

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted

* * *

_Iggy knew Fang wouldn't have left if he knew it would do this to her but it didn't less-in the hate he felt to the winged-boy. He thought he knew his "brother" but he was as wrong as Max was. Iggy couldn't breath without Max, she was here in body but her mind, the joking but leading, sweet but tough, Max was long gone, she had left with Fang Max was now a shell of what had once been. __**MAX'S OUTLOOK:**__ she couldn't turn back now she was haunted with his memory. It was like someone had died, It was like __**SHE**__ had died._

_

* * *

_

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I say to you

* * *

_Well Max hadn't seen him leave but it felt like she had. She had imagined how he jumped out the window and took off away from everything they had together. But in the letters she wrote, the letters she knew he would never read she still meant every word she said to him._

_

* * *

_

He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

* * *

_Iggy tried to make her forget him and he made her smile but she couldn't help but wish it was Fang making her feel better_.

* * *

Oh, holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing  
Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this

* * *

_She held her breath she found it easier that way, but she would always pass-out and live. She knew by now that she might never see him again but hey a girl could dream. But something kept her holding on the that little nothing of a hope that she would wake-up and find that it was a dream or at least a bad joke. _** HE COULDN'T JUST LEAVE HER LIKE THIS!**

**

* * *

**

I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

* * *

_She thought she had him figured out but maybe she didn't. _** ? OUTLOOK:**_ Something has gone terribly wrong Max should want to kill Fang not be crying for his return. _

_

* * *

_

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted

* * *

_She really sent a letter to him to day , about how he couldn't leave her like this it was just awful how she was now just 3 minutes ago Iggy and Dylan had pulled her off the roof where she was going to jump out, wings in. 5th time in 2 days. They all thought they knew him. They were all wrong. Max still held her breath, and stilled lived, much to her dismay. She could never turn back now, she couldn't ever fix herself. She was haunted by what could have been. _

* * *

I know  
I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone  
No

* * *

_Max knew she couldn't be awake she just couldn't. Fang would never leave her. __**NO HE COULDN'T!**_**  
**

* * *

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started

* * *

_He would come back and finish what he started. He had ripped her heart out and left her there to bleed why couldn't he kill her in the body like he had in mind and soul she had a flash back __ [ "Only you can save the world max because you are the only experiment left with a soul." Jeb had told her. But  
Fang had always been her soul. Now he was gone and he had taken it with him] _

_

* * *

_

Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
I can't go back  
I'm haunted

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it

* * *

**( A.N. The first person who finds the other song part in it will get to pick the next song I do so send it to me with your song pick.)**


	2. Iggy

**Chapter 2 Max's P.O.V**

The next day I came out of my room for the first time in a long time. I came out for breakfast to find everyone up but still half asleep. Iggy was the first to see me. He dropped the apple he was holding and ran toward me. Seeing what he was so happy about everyone ales did too. Angel was the first to speak.

"Max! I swear I will never be the _MONSTER_ that I used to be."

Then Gazzy. "OH MAX! I missed you so much! I know you never really left but your mind wasn't here."

Nudge "OMG MAX! I'm so glade you came out. It was that song wasn't it. OMG we need to find more it's going to be so cool the next one should be all about the flock – Fang and Dylan you know since he left and Dylan died. **(In my world Dylan died when he injected him self with that junk.) **Iggy put his hand overmouth and said "Max I'm so glade your back." And that's when it hit me. It wasn't fang who I was perfect for. It was Iggy. It always had been. _[Now you've got it.]_ The voice spoke up for the 1st time in a long time.

**Ok so the song in the last on was "ripped my heart out and left me there to bleed." It was "Anything But Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne. The next chapter will have a song again. I'm also going to change my name in a week to the thing at the bottom. **

**~Dreamer Girl~**


	3. Tied Together With a Smile

**Chapter 3: Tied Together With a Smile.**

**A/N: So I decided to keep my name the same. Also this could be my song this fits me perfect.**

**Max's P.O.V**

I walked into my room the next day to find a sticky note on a CD that said

_Dear Max, _

_This is a song of what you were like some time that we can't remember now. I hope you like it._

_ ~The Flock but mostly Iggy_

So I put in my CD player.

* * *

Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, 'cause I know you

* * *

_Could that be true could I be beautiful? No way. This said that _I_ was the only one that didn't see it. I did walk around here thinking that I'm not pretty because it' true._

* * *

Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

* * *

_I'm _**SO**_ not losing it. The water high.._ my thoughts faded off_ I guess when I though about it I was kind of like that at a time. I was letting go and no knew I cried and I so didn't tell anyone. I'm not the golden one, not anymore, but maybe I could be again. Iggy could help. No! BAD Max! I told myself. Iggy doesn't like you that way. Now back to my interpreting this into my life. The smile. Check. The coming undone. No that already happened. I have got it get it back together._

_

* * *

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
'Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain

* * *

_Did I really? When I think back I guess. And in the end _HE_ so did leave me out like a penny._

* * *

Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay

* * *

_So true. I wonder if Iggy picked this song. It would mean he thought Fang wasn't worth me. Maybe he _did_ like me. Oh well I'll just listen now._

* * *

Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows

That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows

That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby

* * *

**A/N So I hope you like it. I know I didn't relly do much but it's a good song no need to make it filled with my junk. No one got my song part in the 1st chapter so my BFF picked this one hope you find the next one (Not in this chapter but the next,or maybe the one after that.) Thanks **

** ~Dreaming Girl~ (Not the name but some friends of mine call me that)  
**


	4. Change

**Chapter 3: Change.**

**Max's P.O.V**

This time it was me that found everyone. "Oh my gosh you guys have got to hear this song." I went to Iggy's loud speakers and put in my C.D.

* * *

And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it

But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change, you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now found things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared

You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this

'Cause these things will change, you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

Tonight we're stranded on our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?

It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!


End file.
